


The Couples Costume

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Dr Zone Files, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, milo murphy's law - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve expected something strange when he let Tony be in charge of their Couples Costume, but this was a little stranger than what he imagined.





	The Couples Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's time for Dr. Zone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108182) by [Selofain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain). 



> **Code Name:** Handsome ~ (Round 7)

When he had suggested to Tony the idea of maybe doing a couples costume this Halloween, Steve was not exactly expecting this. Well, he was actually, but nothing like this. He was still catching up on pop culture and was not sure what would make a good couples costume, so he handed the rains over to Tony.

When Tony handed him an ape suit, swimming trunks and a helmet-turned-time-watch, Steve knew this was not going to be some normal couples costume. But if he thought his costume was unusual, Tony’s was a step above… if that was even possible then an ape with a clock for a head.

Tony wore a huge brown top hat with big goggles resting on the front brim, and a dark brown trench coat. His vest was mid-brown and contrasted harshly with the vivid green shirt he wore underneath with a bright orange ascot. His shorts were purple and stopped about the knee. On one leg he had dome sort of grey robotic boot, and on the other some sort of high laced sandal. On his back was some sort of tech-pack.

But the most ridiculous part of Tony’s outfit had to be the gift wrapped box he had over his right hand.

“Quick! To the time bee-hicle” Tony cries out with a huge grin, his non-gift hand raised in the air. He looked like he just had an eureka moment with the pose he was striking.

“Bee-hicle?” Steve repeats dubiously.

Tony looks to him, grin not fading in the slightest, “It travels through time AND flies like a bee!” he explains.

Steve takes a moment to just stare at Tony. He does not doubt he has made the right choice in putting Tony in charge of their costume, loving how happy it made him. But he did not understand what any of this was, what it means. “I thought there was going to be some joke about how time flies”

“Ah, but it’s a bee, not a fly” Tony says, matter of fact.

Steve sighed, “…obviously”. He’s just glad Tony didn't actually build the thing, whatever it was.

Tony takes off in a run, laughing. “C’mon, Steve” he calls out over his shoulder. “It’s time for danger, time for action. It’s time for Dr Zooooone!”

Steve smiles and goes after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.  
> Ho-boi! That was a ride. I didn’t get what this was in reference to so I did research.  
> Ended up listening to the “Dr Zone theme song” again and again to try and get what I need to know (It is also kind of catchy), before finding the episode it came from (I have never watched "Milo Murphy's Law" until now).
> 
> I also had to look up types of ties to find out what Dr Zone wore. I am guessing it is an ascot...?


End file.
